Every Soul Contains a Child
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Want to see the Pokedex Holders, even serious Green and stoic Silver as children? After all, they all have had to be children at one point! Take a peek in the past, as every soul must contain a child at heart. No shippings, ages ranging from birth to about 6. Enjoy! :D


**Mew: A lot of the Pokedex Holders don't elaborate much on their childhood, as if they were never children. I'm changing that. After all, who doesn't want to see them as children? I own nothing, not Pokemon, not the world. *Sighs* Enjoy! **

**Every Soul Contains a Child**

_With Red_

Young, three year old Red toddled around, chasing Green, who held his favorite car. "Can't catch me!" Green called, waving the car. Red huffed before launching himself forward and tacking Green to the ground. "Not far!" he wailed. "You're not supposed to jump!"

"You took my car!" Red cried in annoyance. They wrestled for it before hair tugging and name calling became apparent in the fight.

"Red, stop that!" Red's mother rushed over, gently picking up her child as Professor Oak walked over with a stern look.

"Green! You should know better!" he scolded as the young child looked down at his toes.

"Sorry Gramps," he said in a tiny voice. Looking up at Red, he apologized. "Sorry Red. I won't do it again." He sniffed as Professor Oak walked away with him in tow.

Red looked at his mother. "Has Green been bad?" he asked curiously. "We were just playing."

His mother sighed. "You're not supposed to play like that son. Now come along, it's time for dinner." Red nodded as his mother set him down and ran after her. Perhaps he and Green could play another day.

_With Green_

Green blinked as his Gramps dragging him around by the hand. Nearby, he could see Red with his mother, calling out for that little girl that had gone missing recently. What was her name? Oh yes. Blue.

Blue was a nice kid, Green remembered. A bit... Weird, but still a nice kid. She was bright and cheerful, even if a bit demanding.

He and Red were sad that she had gone missing.

"Blue!" he called out in a childish voice, looking out with bright green eyes. "Blue?"

"BLUE!" His Gramps called. He could hear Blue's father and mother calling out with broken voices, and he knew that the rest of the town's people were searching too.

But when night came, they had to call off the search. "When will Blue come back?" Green asked curiously as his Gramps tucked him in.

"I don't know Green," Professor Oak admitted. "She might not come back."

Green frowned. He didn't like that. "Of course she's going to come back," he argued. "She lives here. Me and Red were her friends, of course she's going to come back!"

Professor Oak sighed. "If you think that way Green. Goodnight." He flicked off the lamp light.

"Night Gramps," Green said, turning over to snuggle into his pillow. Green eyes flickered in the moonlight. "She's going to come back," he whispered fiercely. "I know." With that, five year old Green drifted off to sleep.

_With Blue_

"Blue-neechan?" Little hands tugged at the end of her dress. "Blue-neechan?"

"Huh?" Blue stirred, seeing with difficulty because of the white mask on her face. "Silver?"

"Blue-neechan, I'm scared," Silver whispered. "What is the Masked Man going to do with us?" His white masked stared back at Blue, red hair shining brightly in the darkness.

"Don't worry," Blue whispered back. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

Silver nodded. "Yes please," he whispered back. Blue helped the two year old clamber into her bed and they sat up facing each other.

"Okay," Blue murmured. When I was about your age, I lived in... Some town. I forgot. And there were two boys."

Silver interrupted here. "What were their names?" he asked with curiosity.

Blue shrugged. "I forgot. I don't remember. I do know one of them had light brown hair and he was smart. The other one had black hair and he was happy all the time."

Silver nodded. "Okay Blue-neechan. I'll go back to bed now." He clambered off Blue's bed and toddled off to find his own.

"Goodnight Silver!" Blue whisper-called after him. But Silver didn't notice. He was already in his bed and fast asleep. Blue smiled behind her mask and fell asleep herself.

_With Yellow_

Wilton stared down at the little sleeping figure swaddled up in cloth in his arms. "And the parents?" he asked the nurse.

She shook her head sadly. "Both found dead the night after. Only this little one was alive. And she was hungry."

Wilton sighed. "And she has no other living relatives?"

The nurse sighed. "No. We checked all the records. It was either that she has no other relatives or they were not included."

Wilton nodded. "Did they leave a name?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, in fact. Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Rather unorthodox name."

Wilton looked at the sleeping little bundle in his arms, a little tuft of bright yellow hair falling into her eyes. He flicked it away gently. "I think I'll call you Yellow for the time being. It's much shorter." He looked at the nurse. "Thank you for informing me."

As he walked off to his boat, Yellow woke, but didn't cry. Instead, she studied him intently with bright yellow eyes.

"Well, Yellow," He said somewhat uncertainly. "Guess I'm your Uncle now, huh? Welcome to the family.

_With Gold_

"Aibo! Sunbo!" Five year old Gold with a much too large pair of goggled on his face ran after his Aipom and Sunkern. "I'm going to catch you! Uh oh!" He tripped.

Lithely, Aipom quickly swung around and caught Gold with his tail. Sunkern supported him with his small body.

Gold grinned at his friends. "Thanks Aibo, Sunbo! I'll beat you home!" Gold started running towards his house. Aipom and Sunkern shared a glance before Aipom picked up Sunkern and started on beating Gold to his house.

_With Silver_

Silver ran franticly, struggling to keep up with Blue. "Come on!" Blue-neechan whispered, pulling him along.

"I'm getting tired," he mumbled. Blue paused and turned around.

"Silver," she insisted. "We've got to get away."

Silver nodded and started running again. All he could remember was always cowering in fear from the Masked Man... Always stealing... Running... When he grew older, Silver promised himself, he would be big and strong. And he would be able to help Blue-neechan like she helped him.

He would just have to grow stronger.

_With Crystal_

Crystal sat quietly on a bench, playing with an empty Pokeball, while her mother was shopping in the store behind her. She was three years old, but smarter than the average three year old.

Her mother told her that she would get her first Pokemon soon. Crystal wondered what it would be. Perhaps one of the Johto starters, Cyndaquil, Totodile, or Chikorita?

Crystal highly doubted it.

Her mother was weird. There wasn't any way around it.

Crystal thought her first Pokemon would be something no one would ever get for a first Pokemon. She just hoped it was cute.

And on she sat, in the sun, wondering and wondering.

_With Ruby_

Ruby loved battling. He really did. His Pokemon were strong, toughened by many harsh battles.

Or, at least, what harsh meant in a six year olds mind.

But since that Salamance had come along, and he was scarred for life, he was beginning to think different.

He didn't want to battle anymore, to not scare Sapphire. He didn't want her to cry anymore.

"We'll participate in contests," he told his Pokemon. "You'll be beautiful. And everyone will love you."

But inwardly, Ruby still wanted to battle. To battle every day and never stop. And he always will, with that little bit of longing in his heart, no matter how deep he gets into his promise.

_With Sapphire_

It was her first time not wearing anything but dresses and skirts.

The t-shirt and shorts felt weird, but also nice. She felt free, if that was possible. Like she could run forever.

She eyed the woods tentatively. She didn't like getting dirty – she much preferred her skirts and dresses than getting dirty.

But she had promised herself that she would get stronger so no one else would have to hurt on her weakness. She never wanted anyone to hurt because of her again. Especially not Ruby.

Sapphire took a deep breath and started into the woods she would soon come to love and welcome.

_With Emerald_

"Can you help me reach this Dragonair?" Five year old Emerald pointed to the cookie jar up on the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet. Dragonair nodded happily before stretching up the whole way and snagging the jar. "Thanks!" He gave a cookie to Dragonair before getting one out for himself. "Wanna read a story?" With the cookie safely in its mouth, Dragonair nodded.

He and Emerald wandered out to the living room, where the books were. Then Emerald realized he couldn't reach the book he wanted. He reached up for it, but still couldn't get the book. Dragonair, realizing what the young child wanted, reached up with its tail and knocked the book off.

"Thanks!" Emerald said happily. "Okay, this is the Salamance and Princess Espeon..."

Dragonair settled down beside Emerald to listen. He didn't mind helping the shorter-than-average child one bit, especially if he got cookies and stories read to him.

_With Diamond_

"Speaking of Pokemon..."

"... Speaking of Pokemon..."

"Um... Hey, Dia!"

"Yes, Pearl?"

"Do you know what a Aspear Berry is used for?"

"Eating?"

"Yes, I mean, no! Aw. I messed up again."

Four year old Diamond patted his best friend on the back sympathetically. "Wanna cookie?" he asked calmly, holding out a chocolate chip cookie to Pearl.

Pearl took it happily. "Wow! Thanks Dia! Wanna try again?"

Diamond nodded. "Okay!"

"Speaking of Pokemon..."

"... Speaking of Pokemon..."

_With Pearl_

His writing was big, messy, and pretty much an illegible scrawl, but he tried anyway.

Pearl was – attempting to – write a script for him and Diamond to use in their not-so-funny comedy acts. Hey, give them a break! They were four after all.

Pearl bent over the wrinkled piece of paper, tounge sticking out, scarf covering half the space. When he took the paper to Diamond, smiling and triumphant, Diamond frowned as he tried to read it.

"What's this Pearl?"

"Huh? That's... Um... Pearl! That's my name Dia!"

"Oh... Sorry. What's this?"

And that's how the rest of the afternoon went.

_With Platinum_

Six year old Platinum was lying on her bed, on her stomach, a large encyclopedia on the various illnesses of Pokemon in front of her. Her platinum colored eyes absorbed the words swiftly, her fingers quickly turning the pages. A another few hours went by and soon she was done with the large book.

A snap of her fingers and another book was brought before her, this time on all the moves of Pokemon, their effects, power, accuracy, and more. This time, Platinum sat up, back supported by the wall, book in her lap.

The afternoon passed, and by sunset, Platinum had finished the book. Days were always like this, Platinum in her room, reading, absorbing all the knowledge a Berlitz would need to know.

And so she passed her days in such a fashion until it was time for her to set out in the large world of Sinnoh.

* * *

**Mew: You should know the drill by now, Read, Review, Repeat. So please review, tell me what mistakes I made, and how I could have made it better. Thanks! Review please! **


End file.
